1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system with a built-in flash and an external flash detachable from the body of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the user of a camera takes a photograph of an object using a flash externally attached to the camera, the external flash is equipped with a separate power supply independent of the power supply integral in the camera. The conventional camera typically provides a conversion switch which is set to activate a selected one of the built-in flash and the external flash. When converted into the external flash, if the camera determines that the illumination provided by the built-in flash is not sufficient, the external flash is illuminated to obtain suitable exposure.
Korean Utility Model Examined Publication Number 90-3589 published on Apr. 28, 1990 and entitled "Camera Flash" discloses a flash of a camera which can be used as an auxiliary flash along with the flash illumination of the camera flash rather than using an auxiliary external light source which is expensive and bulky when auxiliary illumination is necessary due to insufficient of the camera flash.
However, in the conventional camera with an external flash, since the separate power supply should be provided for activating the external flash when the user takes the photograph of the object, the external flash becomes large and heavy. Further, the photograph having insufficient exposure is obtained when the power supply of the external flash is not sufficient to provide adequate illumination.
Yet further, since one of the external flash and the camera (built-in) flash is manually selected, when the external flash is selected, an overexposed photograph is obtained when the distance with respect to the object is relatively short, and when the built-in flash is used, a blurred photographed is obtained when the distance is relatively long.